Porcelana
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Es como aquella muñeca que nunca tuviste (Porque tú las odias, detestas y aborreces), pero aun así, quisiste tener —o no en realidad— por el simple hecho de que es bonita.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Nota: **La historia es algo (muy) rara.

* * *

_**Porcelana**_

_«Ella es lo que nunca quisiste, pero a su vez anhelabas»_

* * *

La miras y comienzas a divagar, comienzas a preguntarte como ella puede ser tan perfecta.

Es como aquella muñeca que nunca tuviste (Porque tú las odias, detestas y aborreces), pero aun así, quisiste tener —o no en realidad— por el simple hecho de que es bonita.

Y a veces —que es casi siempre— le tienes envidia y te preguntas si tú podrás llegar a ser así, si, algún día podrás llegar a ser tan bonita y perfecta como ella. Nunca logras (ni lograras) ver en ti la perfección.

Pero luego te dices a ti misma y tratas de convencerte (lográndolo siempre), que si llegases a ser una muñeca, seguramente estarías rota. Y sería una muñeca a la que nadie querrá, porque estas no dicen palabras hirientes y tienen vocabulario sucio. Tu arma siempre fue y será tu lengua, una de doble filo.

No lo notas —tal vez sí— pero eres tu propio enemigo, eres la clase de persona que se lastima con sus propias palabras. Mantienes siempre el pensamiento de que, eres Titania, la joven que es conocida por lo feroz que es en las batallas.

Tu eres dañina, sucia he imperfecta. Todo lo contrario a ella.

Porque ella, con el cabello rubio; que bien parece agua porque es tan sedoso que se escapa de entre tus dedos, los ojos de color chocolate, tan bonitos como un día de otoño (siempre cálidos y con chispas de fuego) y que muestran miles de sonrisa en ellos.

Ella es la chica que huele a flores de primavera y luz de luna, la que su sonrisa parece ser la explosión de miles de soles y su risa es el susurro del aleteo de mariposas. La de piel tan clara como la porcelana, que a veces parece ser tan clara y trasparente. Porque así es ella; transparente. Y querida.

Porque a ella todos la quieren y protegen, mientras a ti te temen.

Y sin mencionar que su nombre es como el cantar de sirenas, hipnotizaste.

Te paras a su lado y tu deseo de ser como ella aumenta. Deseas ser perfecta.

Están esos momentos —como ahora— en que deseas ser ella. Porque siempre que estas a su lado te sientes fuera de lugar, ella viste de forma delicada, tú con armaduras.

Anhelas ser el amanecer (porque da paso al sol —la luz— como su sonrisa. Y si fuera atardecer se apagaría con la noche —la oscuridad— que ella no es, ni tiene).

Pero sabes que nunca —jamás— lograras ser como ella, ni la mitad de lo que ella es. Porque sabes, que ella nunca envidiaría nada, y tú lo haces, la envidias. Aunque no tendrías por qué hacerlo si te apreciaras y valoraras a ti misma.

Entonces sonríes, porque al final entiendes nunca fuiste ni serás una niña buena y perfecta (nunca logras a ser una linda muñeca), porque ese papel no te queda, te molesta en la piel. Pero (¿Pero?) tienes a Lucy. Tú amiga, la muñeca perfecta.

Y puedes jugar con ella, porque las niñas juegan con muñecas, y tú eres una niña (Pese a tu comportamiento y a lo que los demás digan) y ella una muñeca perfecta y delicada.

Haces que sus labios choquen con brusquedad y le muerdes, queriendo lastimarla (y ella no lo nota), presionas sus caderas con fuerza para que alguna marca quede allí y dañe la perfección. Quieres romperla, dañar la piel y el alma.

— Er-za

Y la presionas más contra ti en un intento desesperado por qué calle de una vez, que deje de atormentarte. Que te deja disfrutar de tu juego, tranquila.

— Lucy, las muñecas no hablan— Ella asiente siguiéndote el juego, dejando que tu hicieras lo que se te plazca.

Por un momento te la imaginas con cadenas en sus manos, sangrando, puedes hasta sentir el sabor en tus labios y los gritos llegar a tus oídos como suave melodía.

Chasqueas la lengua. Desearías hacer eso, pero te quedarías sin juguete y eso es lo que menos quieres.

Maldices a Lucy por ser como es, y maldices ser como eres. Maldices el momento en que la conociste y ese momento en que comenzaste a envidiarla.

Lucy es un pecado de porcelana y la tentación más dulce.

Y es lo que tu anhelabas ser (Y aun anhelas, admitámoslo) y nunca serás. Pero te conformas con jugar con ella y soñar ser ella.


End file.
